Kellan Lutz
Kellan Lutz is an American model and actor. His modelling career is most notable for his work with Calvin Klein, while as an actor he is best known for his role as Emmett Cullen in the Twilight films. Connections Lutz got his break into modelling in 2006 at age 21, when he did video and still shoots for a Hilary Duff fragrance. He also starred in her music video for "With Love." Lutz dated Kayla Ewell from 2005 - 2006. Lutz met Austin Winkler, then the lead singer of the band Hinder, when he appeared in the music video for their song "Without You" in 2008. Lutz dated Annalynne McCord from 2008 - 2010, after meeting on the set of 90210. Lutz dated Sharni Vinson from 2011 to May 2013. Lutz is a close friend of Ashley Greene. Places Dickinson, North Dakota, USA - Born here, 1985. Grew up here, 1997 - 2003. Scottsdale, Arizona, USA - Lived here, approximately 1997 - 2003. Orange, California, USA - Attended university here, 2003 - 2004. Los Angeles, California, USA - Lives here, 2004 - present. Fairfield, California, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2005. San Francisco, California, USA - Filmed music video scenes here, 2006. Newport, Oregon, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2007. Pasadena, California, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2007. Washougal, Washington, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2007. Gresham, Oregon, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2007. Portland, Oregon, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2007. Oregon City, Oregon, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2007. New Westminster, Canada - Filmed movie scenes here, 2008. Tofino, Canada - Filmed movie scenes here, 2008. Barrington, Illinois, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2009. Chicago, Illinois, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2009. Gary, Indiana, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2009. Elgin, Illinois, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2009. Lake Forest, Illinois, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2009. Seattle, Washington, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2009. Burnaby, Canada - Filmed movie scenes here, 2009. Langley, Canada - Filmed movie scenes here, 2009. Port Moody, Canada - Filmed movie scenes here, 2009. Steveston, Canada - Filmed movie scenes here, 2009. Surrey, Canada - Filmed movie scenes here, 2009. Vancouver, Canada - Filmed movie scenes here, 2009. Cape Town, South Africa - Visited here, approximately 2010. New Orleans, Louisiana, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. Supports rebuilding efforts here. Baton Rouge, Louisiana, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. Squamish, Canada - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. Montreal, Canada - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. Dublin, Ireland - Traveled here, 2013. Sofia, Bulgaria - Filmed movie scenes here, 2013. Bucharest, Romania - Filmed movie scenes here, 2013. Varna, Bulgaria - Filmed movie scenes here, 2013. Movies / TV Shows The Comeback (TV series) Stick It Accepted Prom Night Generation Kill (TV series) 90210 (TV series) Twilight After Dusk They Come New Moon A Nightmare on Elm Street Eclipse A Warrior's Heart Love, Wedding, Marriage Arena Breaking Dawn Pt. I Immortals Breaking Dawn Pt. II Java Heat Syrup Tarzan Hercules: The Legend Begins The Expendables 3 Experimenter (no locations) Extraction (no locations) '''How Added - '''Through ex Annalynne McCord. Category:People Category:Modern Category:Actors & Actresses Category:1985 Births Category:People From the United States Category:Kellan